degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Making Whoopee
Making Whoopee is the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of Degrassi Junior High, and the thirty-ninth episode overall. It aired on February 13, 1989. Plot Arthur enjoys the bachelor life with his dad, so when his dad's girlfriend seems to be around all the time, he's not pleased. But it only gets worse—she comes to Open House, and she's not his mother. Melanie notices that Snake has another admirer: that pretty Allison. She could try to keep tabs on him by joining the Open House committee, but the only trouble is, Kathleen's on the committee too. Main Plot Arthur isn't too excited about the fact that his father is even going on dates with his girlfriend, Carol. When Arthur gets home from school he's excited to be watching a TV show with his father, who blows him off for a date with Carol. At school, Arthur expresses his disdain for Carol to Yick, who helps brainstorm with Arthur of ways to break them up. Arthur invites Yick to tag along when him and his father go to Joe's Joke Emporium, but when his father arrives home, it turns out Carol and Mr, Kobalewscuy are going bowling. At Open House, Arthur is waiting for his father, to let out his feelings about Carol..when she turns up at the Open House as well, and Alex mistakenly calls her 'Mrs. Kobalewscuy', and Arthur flips on her, saying she isn't his mother, and she runs out the building. When Arthur's father returns home, it turns out Carol dumped him, and he's extremely upset. Arthur feels bad about it. Sub Plot Allison develops feelings for Snake, because she thinks he's a hunk, and is determined for him to take her to the graduation dance. Allison gets Snake to agree to come to her party, ruining Melanie's plans to ask him to the movies the same night. Melanie still has strong feelings for Snake, and she's determined to ask him out on the night of Open House, practicing in the bathroom, with Kathleen overhearing her. Allison and Melanie both try to be paired up with Snake for Open House, Kathleen butts in and says Snake is paired with Melanie, and they go off. Snake tells Melanie there's something red on her teeth (make up), she gets embarrassed and runs off. Allison and Amy are insulting Melanie on the staircase, not knowing she was right below them, Kathleen confronts them, saying Melanie is nice, and they obviously aren't. The next school day, Snake asks Melanie to the graduation dance, saying he wanted to ask her the other day, but she ran off before. Third Plot Shane is still sick and unconscious to anyone's knowledge. Luke goes up to Tim in the hall, because he heard Tim visited him, who confirms his condition. Luke then makes a card for Shane, and asks Tim to deliver it next time he goes to the hospital. Tim says it's his fault, he convinced Shane to take the LSD. Luke expresses he already feels guilty enough, and drops the card before walking off. After he walks off, Tim picks up the card. Trivia= *The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode was Arthur. *This episode marks the start of Snake and Melanie's relationship. *Although he was frequently mentioned, this episode marks the only appearance of Arthur and Stephanie's father Herb Kobalewscuy. |-|Featured Characters= *Duncan Waugh as Arthur Kobalewscuy *Sara Ballingall as Melanie Brodie *Siluck Saysanasy as Yick Yu *Rebecca Haines as Kathleen Mead *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *John Ioannou as Alex Yankou *Arlene Lott as Nancy Kramer *Andy Chambers as Luke Matthews *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch *Roger Montgomery as Mr. Garcia *Michelle Goodeve as Ms. Avery *Jacy Hunter as Sara Holmes as Amy Holmes and Allison Hunter *Gretchen Helbig as Mrs. Jeremiah |-|Quotes= *Joey: "Mom, this is Caitlin." Caitlin: "Hi." Mrs. Jeremiah: "Hello! So this is the young lady you can't stop talking about." Caitlin: "Um..." Joey: "Don't you think it's time to start the tour, Caitlin?" Caitlin: "This way." Mrs. Jeremiah: "She's just as pretty as you said she was." Joey: "Mom!" |-|Links= *Watch Making Whoopee on YouTube |-|Gallery= MW01.jpg MW02.jpg MW03.jpg MW04.jpg MW05.jpg MW06.jpg MW07.jpg mw08.jpg MW09.jpg MW10.jpg MW11.jpg MW12.jpg MW13.jpg MW14.jpg MW15.jpg MW16.jpg MW17.jpg MW18.jpg MW19.jpg MW20.jpg MW21.jpg MW22.jpg MW23.jpg MW24.jpg MW25.jpg MW26.jpg MW27.jpg MW28.jpg MW29.jpg MW30.jpg joey-mom-caitlin.png Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Season 3 Episodes